Maturity
by Rokutagrl
Summary: Suzumu cares more than he lets on, especially concerning Ayu-nii. Incest, yaoi.


Title: Maturity

Disclaimer: This would have been the ending if I were in the creator. But since this is FANfiction, I hope you may infer that I do not in fact own Saa Koi no Orchitamae. :/

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Ayu-nii, Suzumu. Mentions of other characters interspersed.

Pairings: Suzu/Ayu; mentions of Yuki/Noboru

Warning: Incest, yaoi

Note: I cracked this out in about ten minutes after reading the end of Saa Koi no Orchitamae a couple months ago. I just randomly thought the brothers had a lot of chemistry and this needed to be expanded upon. So I wrote an incest piece because COME ON! They're adorable :D So I finally decided to edit and post this… Hopefully someone might enjoy it :)

And all flames will be disregarded. Constructive criticism will be accepted gratefully.

Today, someone from Ayu-nii's class called him out with a confession.

"I don't know what to do…" he sighs languidly over a sizzling pan of discounted pork.

It was another man.

"Dump him." The words come out before I even have a chance to think them. Surprised myself, I try to cover my slip with what I hope to be a look of disinterest as Ayu-nii takes a quick glance back towards me.

It's not as though I have something against homo relationships. It's completely not the case at all. It seems not too long ago I gave away my eldest brother, Noboru-nii, to the all too wealthy Yuki-san.

I've paid the price for my consent, too, by accidentally slipping into their alone time more than once. They haven't been as careful as they used to be… Or maybe I'm just seeing more than I used to?

Ayu-nii has become quiet again and the small kitchen space seems all that more minor. I turn the page of a gaming magazine that I don't think I've been reading since Ayu-nii came in to start preparing for dinner.

Usually my little older brother keeps these smalls things to himself. Even when he's bothered he just shuts out the world and goes about his own form of happiness.

Because he's Ayu-nii.

After mother died and Nii-san became more obsessed with that posh school above the clouds, we've all come to see him as her stand-in. At first it was only a temporary fit until Nii-san found a cute bride. That doesn't really seem to be happening now, and really Ayu-nii is just fine with all the chores. He finds the benefits and rewards of the hard work all worth the effort. I find that very admirable of him.

Today, however, with a somewhat long face he sighed, tied on his forever-befitting apron and got straight to work. "Today, a sempai confessed to me," Ayu-nii who goes to an all boys school confided in me with a slight of hand. It was confounding at first—secluded and quiet Ayu-nii making a fuss over something so simple. Though if weren't bothering him, why bring it up in the first place?

I feel guilty with my seeming to have just brushed him off like that. It's not as if he should find such behavior all that abnormal, what with all the over-sized, obnoxious classmates hanging around him everyday cooing about his wifely attributes.

Not that Ayu-nii won't make an excellent wife someday. Maybe the fit is too perfect for him, really, but it doesn't change the fact that his classmates are over-sized. Or obnoxious.

So why is he bringing up such a thing all of a sudden?

There's a 2-D figure of a skate boarder digitally imprinted on the page, but it's _all_ I've been able to register for the last ten minutes. Ayu-nii has stopped sighing but he hasn't spoken, nor has he looked back this way.

I think I'm more worried about what I would do if Ayu-nii _accepts_ this invitation. I mean, of course, what would we all do without his expertise? The brats are too small to even reach the sink, and I'm still too young to get a job. Plus the one time I tried using the stove didn't turn out so well for all parties involved. Let's just say it's in our financial interest to not let me near a working stove. Nii-san has left the house until Yuki-san gets bored of his low class ways and tosses him out. (We still have his futon stored in the closet for safekeeping, or maybe until the twins start out growing sleeping under the same covers. Which ever comes first).

Back to the point—Ayu-nii is something of the backbone for our family structure. He cooks, cleans, shops… Whatever extra time he has is put towards schoolwork and personal hygiene. If he suddenly devoted a part of himself to a significant other, wouldn't he have less time to spend at home?

Whose going to do all the things Ayu-nii does? Not that I would mind helping him, either. I've offered multiple times, but he always turns me down and I'm slowly losing my ability to fight. Although I'm about as wonderful with the laundry as reliable as I am with a stove. It's already been established that the Kakeru and Hazumu are not yet physically fit for such activity.

I notice that Ayu-nii takes only two dishes from the cabinet using an ever-handy stepping stool. Ayu-nii is too short for someone his age, and each month I seem to be catching up to his height. He'll probably have to settle for my hand-me-downs in the next couple of years.

I remove the magazine off the table without changing the page and accept the proffered meal. Ayu-nii also sets out the chopsticks and hands me a bowl of rice. It's the first time I notice how lithe his fingers are—how the fragility continues through the entirety of his arm. Which gets me to realize with a dry gulp that his figure is as timeless as an hourglass with hips crafted just right for holding. Maybe his clothes are too tight, or his apron too form-fitting, but my face feels hot and my gut ashamed just looking him over like this.

Ayu-nii's too pretty, I think. Its no wonder a sempai would take interest. Everyone's always saying that he'll probably grow up to be as cute as a girl. He's actually much cuter than a girl now, but that probably doesn't matter.

His skin is more fair than theirs, as well, and I imagine his hair soaked in that cheap bath set we use is far silkier. It looks better than mine even though we share the same dusty tone. Even his eyes are much more effeminate—kind of like Nii-san's they have this greenish gold tinge with lashes that could win races. I haven't met any girl like him, and even now at age thirteen I'm subject to believe I never will.

Hey Ayu-nii, do you ever get mad when people compare you to them? Like the girls who go to school on the mountain? Or maybe like the cute girls we met at Yuki-san's party?

I still exchange letters with her—the girl I went out with—though we're mainly just pen pals these days. I couldn't even say who broke it off first or if there had ever been something to break off. She's crazy about this guy in her fifth period lecture and according to some sources he might be asking her out during the school festival. It's all she ever talks about these days.

Did Ayu-nii know this guy was going to come onto him? Have they ever even met before?

"Kakeru and Hazumu are having a sleep over tonight. Dad will probably be out late. You seemed a bit curious," As I dig into the meal offering a quick 'thank you,' I feel a bit off for not having realized we were the only ones home right now. It's probably better this way, because more people would mean less air and the kitchen's already heated from the oven.

"How was your day?" He tries for a bit of conversation, eyes bordering a shade of hopeful. For an answer I only shrug: I'm sorry Ayu-nii, I must be the world's biggest jerk right about now.

Maybe it's his earlier admission but I feel a bit conscious of our surroundings. Has this place always felt this small?

Ayu-nii gives one of his ever-florescent smiles—the kind where you want to both shield your eyes from the brilliance but are also too hesitant to turn away.

Latley I don't know if I'm proud of having him for a brother, or a bit disappointed. It's the second thought that has me most concerned because there really is nothing disappointing about my Ayu-nii. He's beautiful, kind, hard working… Of everyone, he's probably also someone I might call my best friend.

I wonder why someone like this is my brother. Me, whose best contribution to life is an unnatural talent for games and earning money through propositions.

"You know, Suzumu?" His voice is cheery and wonderful, like always. All I can do is nod and make an encouraging 'hn?' because it just isn't in me to show interest, even when I really do care.

"I didn't accept."

I look up from my delicious meal to watch as Ayu-nii digs into his own as though we were never really discussing his love life. Or lack of one for right now.

And I'm concerned for how_ not_ disappointed I am.

"You're busy. And exams are coming up. It can't be helped." Why am I the one rationalizing his decision? Ayu-nii only looks up from his dinner with another burning smile and I realize I haven't turned away yet.

Why _doesn't_ Ayu-nii get a girlfriend? Or even a boyfriend for that matter? If he really did want one, he's the type to fit it into his schedule. Maybe he really is too busy.

What have _I_ been doing all this time?

I take another bite without even tasting the food this time—at least I can remember it tasted delicious—and focus on an inconspicuous portion of the dining table.

"I'm too young to get a job…" I chew carefully around my words, not lifting my head. Unconsciously I notice Ayu-nii's shadow shift so that I know he's looking up. "So I'll start doing some work around school. I get free games for helping others and occasionally get money for cheats… I could probably start getting into competitions. Something. Anything… and bring in some money…"

A long pause follows. I continue chewing my food, trying to pretend nothing is really bothering me. Ayu-nii continues to stare like Nii-san and Yuki are going at it somewhere over my shoulder. I don't look in case they actually are.

"You don't have to do that. Just focus on your studies and having fun. It's all right."

"No, this is something I want to do. I want to help support the family, too. It isn't fair that Nii-san, dad, and you have been supporting us with various jobs and chores.

"Nii-san doesn't even live here anymore and Yuki-san has been helping him pay off tuition. It's only right that I step up, right? You were my age when you took over for mom."

When I get the nerve to casually glance upwards, Ayu-nii's eyes seem to be shining and my mind lets slip that they're rather pretty this way.

"You'll make a fine husband one day, Suzumu!" Ayu-nii smiles gently at me with a soft chuckle and I feel the sides of my lips also twitch in response.

A husband, huh?

Sitting in our comfy 2DK apartment with nothing but Ayu-nii and a home cooked meal, a traitorous part of my mind whispers preposterous ideas. But it can't be helped, right?

"Why doesn't Ayu-nii just become my wife, then?"

It's the honestly shocked expression on his face that takes me completely off-guard.

Crud, did I say that outloud?


End file.
